


qamuSHa’

by hidefan



Series: 30 Day OTP Challenge [7]
Category: Chuck (TV)
Genre: 30 Days OTP Challenge, 30-Day Fic Meme, Alternate Reality, Español | Spanish, M/M, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-06
Updated: 2013-02-06
Packaged: 2017-11-28 11:16:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/673783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hidefan/pseuds/hidefan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chuck y Bryce tienen pensado ir juntos a una convención de Star Trek disfrazados de Spock y Kirk. Chuck tiene un plan para declarar sus sentimientos por su amigo, pero en cuanto se prueban los disfraces ese plan se va al traste. Realidad alternativa en la que nadie es un espía, a Chuck no le expulsan de Stanford y en la que Chuck es gay y está enamorado de Bryce.</p>
            </blockquote>





	qamuSHa’

**Author's Note:**

> -Día #7 del 30 DAY OTP CHALLENGE. Prompt: COSPLAYING.

****

Chuck dejó los dos disfraces, ya terminados, encima de su cama, y los examinó con orgullo. Había invertido muchas horas en ellos, pero había valido totalmente la pena: habían quedado perfectos.

Se moría de ganas de que llegara el día de la convención para poder estrenarlo. Aunque lo cierto era que todavía tenía muchas más ganas de ver a Bryce con su disfraz puesto.

Y, como leyendo sus pensamientos, su compañero de habitación escogió ese mismo instante para volver de su entrenamiento de rugby. Apareció sudoroso, con el pelo hecho un desastre, las mejillas todavía coloreadas y manchas de hierba y tierra en la cara y en las rodillas. Chuck tragó saliva.

En cuanto Bryce vio los disfraces se le iluminó la cara. Se acercó corriendo a mirarlos más de cerca.

-¿Ya los has terminado? ¡Te han quedado genial, Chuck!

-Gracias – dijo, complacido -. Aunque todavía tengo que comprobar que no la haya fastidiado con las medidas.

-Así a ojo parecen las correctas. Pero para asegurarnos, ¿te parece que nos los probemos? - Bryce no esperó a la respuesta de Chuck. Cogió su disfraz con cuidado para no mancharlo y se metió en el baño. En cuanto oyó que la ducha se ponía en marcha Chuck se desvistió y se puso su traje, hecho un manojo de nervios.

Le pareció que estuvo esperando una eternidad, pero al fin Bryce emergió del baño, el pelo húmedo pegado a la frente y el disfraz ceñido resaltando cada músculo y cada curvatura de forma perfecta. Chuck tenía un don, estaba claro.

-Me encanta, Chuck. Y has acertado del todo con las tallas. Vamos a ser la envidia de todos en la convención, ya verás.

Chuck era el que iba a ser la envidia de todo el mundo en cuanto vieran quién era su acompañante. Dudaba mucho que llegara a encontrarse a algún otro Capitán Kirk más sexy que Bryce.

-Menos mal que las cogí bien. Y ahora si no te importa voy a pedirte que te lo quites ya. No quiero arriesgarme a que se manchen o se arruguen antes de tiempo.

-Claro, claro, no te preocupes. Un minuto y me lo quito. Oye, estaba pensando, ¿a tu amigo Morgan no le va a importar que vayas a la convención conmigo en vez de con él? Otras veces se ha mostrado muy posesivo contigo y además me parece que no le caigo demasiado bien.

-No, no pasa nada. Como le prometí que iría a la de Stars Wars con él ya se da por satisfecho. Y le caes bien, en serio – y, además, Morgan sabía por qué  Chuck quería ir a la convención de Star Trek con Bryce. No sólo eso, sino que le había animado sin descanso para que hiciera lo que tenía planeado hacer.

-Bueno es saberlo. ¿Y Jill? ¿Ella que opina?

-¿Eh? ¿Qué tiene que ver lo que opine o deje de opinar Jill?

-Um. Bueno, es tu chica, ¿no?

-Uh… No, Jill no es mi chica – Bryce puso cara de alucinado.

-¿Lo habéis dejado? ¿Cuándo? No me habías dicho nada, no tenía ni idea, Chuck.

-¿No te lo había dicho? Si hace tiempo ya… Salimos algunas veces, pero ya vimos que lo único que había entre nosotros era amistad.

-Ostras, lo siento mucho. Si quieres ya te presentaré a alguna otra chica.

-No, no te molestes. ¿No te acuerdas de lo que te dije? A las chicas no les gustan los frikis -  y todavía menos los frikis que estaban perdidamente enamorados de sus compañeros de habitación.

Bryce se puso muy serio de repente, lo cual alarmó ligeramente a Chuck.

-Chuck: escúchame bien. No quiero que vuelvas a decir nada parecido, ¿entendido? Eres la mejor persona que conozco. Eres amable, y  leal, e inteligente, y divertido. Eres un grandísimo partido y no es justo que tu autoestima esté por los suelos sólo porque una chica no te corresponde. ¿Pues sabes qué? Jill se lo pierde. Sería un gran honor para cualquiera el salir contigo, ¿me oyes?

¿Qué si le oía? Y tanto que si le oía. Chuck se estaba derritiendo al oír esas palabras de boca de su amigo. Tanto, que sintió que por primera vez no iba a ser capaz de controlar el impulso de hacer lo que había querido hacer desde aquel día que Bryce vio su libro de C++ y se acercó a hablar con él.

-¿De verdad piensas eso?

-¡Por supuesto que sí! Que alguien no lo piense es lo que es sorprendente.

Y eso terminó de darle valor porque haciendo caso omiso de su sentido común acortó la distancia entre ellos y plantó su boca en la de Bryce. Éste dio un paso atrás, con los ojos muy abiertos.

-Uh… ¿Chuck?

-Dios mío – dijo Chuck, arrepintiéndose al instante de lo que acababa de hacer -. Dios mío, Bryce, lo siento muchísimo, no sé qué me ha entrado, oh dios, ¿soy yo o hace mucho calor aquí? – Porque la temperatura había aumentado de repente, y había empezado a sudar profusamente y sentía el pánico arañar sus entrañas y estaba empezando a no poder respirar.  

-Chuck, ¿estás bien? – Bryce parecía asustado. Chuck no pudo ni contestarle, sólo dejó que su amigo le sentara con delicadeza en el borde de la cama y vio cómo salía corriendo para volver con un vaso de agua que Chuck bebió de forma frenética. Unos minutos después ya empezó a respirar con más normalidad.

-Joder, Chuck, qué susto me has dado. Pensaba que ibas a desmayarte – Bryce se había sentado a su lado, todavía con cara preocupada.

-Lo siento…

-Deja de disculparte, hombre. Me has pillado totalmente desprevenido, eso es todo. Es que ha sido pelín repentino, ¿no crees? No tenía ni idea de que te gustaban los tíos. ¿Te gustan también las mujeres o ésa es precisamente la razón por la que no encuentras novia?

-Yo… sólo me gustan los chicos. No sabía cómo decírtelo.

-¿Bromeas? Eres mi mejor amigo, Chuck, ¿crees que me iba a importar que prefieras a los hombres en vez de a las mujeres? Eso no cambia nada entre nosotros.

Chuck clavó la mirada en el suelo.

-Bueno… a propósito de eso…

-No me digas que…

-Pensaba declararme en la convención. Ya sabes lo que siempre se ha dicho sobre la verdadera relación entre Kirk y Spock… Tenía un plan, y pensé que sería adecuado hacerlo entonces. Y ya pronto nos graduaremos así que… Soy un imbécil.

-Ey, Chuck, no, no eres ningún imbécil. Y si lo fueras no sería por pensar que declararte era una buena idea, sino por haber tardado tanto en decidirte a hacerlo.

-Ya, lo sien… Espera, ¿qué acabas de decir? – Chuck miró a Bryce, sorprendido. Si Bryce estaba diciendo lo que creía que estaba diciendo, era bien posible que le diera otro ataque allí mismo.

-Estoy diciendo que mi primer día en Stanford vi al  tío más mono que había visto nunca y me inventé la primera excusa que se me ocurrió para acercarme a hablar con él.

-Oh, Bryce, no me lo puedo creer. ¿Por qué no me invitaste a salir ni nada?

-Porque me dijiste lo difícil que era para ti que las chicas se fijaran en ti y ya asumí que no estarías interesado. Quiero decir, no me has dado muchas pistas desde entonces de que sí lo estuvieras.

-Te dije lo de las chicas porque yo pensé que no era apropiado dejarte ver lo mucho que me gustaste desde el principio por si a ti no te iba el rollo. Y como ya empezaste a hablar de Jill yo también asumí que efectivamente no te iba, y bueno, pensé que al menos así podía seguir hablando contigo.

-Exactamente el motivo por el que te mencioné a Jill, porque yo también quería seguir hablando contigo.

-Pero no sólo me gustas, Bryce. Estoy enamorado de ti desde hace tiempo.

-Menos mal porque yo también estoy enamorado de ti probablemente desde hace más tiempo que tú y me mataba la idea de que tener que separarnos después de la graduación.

Chuck se mordió discretamente el interior de la mejilla para asegurarse de que no estaba soñando y comprobó aliviado que no, no se despertaba, lo cual significaba que era cien por cien real el que Bryce le estuviera diciendo que sentía lo mismo. Era música para sus oídos.

-¿Puedo besarte otra vez? – quiso asegurarse, sólo por si acaso. Bryce se echó a reír y el corazón le dio un vuelco.  

-Eres adorable, ¿lo sabías? Y no, esta vez voy a ser yo el que te bese a ti – Bryce le cogió de la nuca y juntó sus bocas de nuevo. En cuanto su amigo abrió los labios Chuck no dudó y fue al encuentro de su lengua. Se dieron un beso tan intenso que Chuck dio gracias mentalmente por estar sentado porque todas sus extremidades se habían convertido ya en gelatina.

-Tira para arriba – le ordenó Bryce unos cuantos besos más tarde, mordisqueando su labio inferior. Chuck le obedeció, estirando su largo cuerpo en la cama y suspirando feliz cuando Bryce se estiró encima de él y le besó profundamente una vez más.

Había imaginado millones de veces cómo sería pegarse el lote con Bryce, comerse esa boca perfecta, y estaba contento de comprobar que la realidad superaba con creces a sus fantasías. Y hablando de fantasías, cuando quiso darse cuenta Bryce había dejado de besarle y estaba tirando bastante impacientemente de su pantalón. Chuck levantó las caderas para ayudarle, dejando escapar el aire cuando su erección salió de su confín. Bryce se incorporó un segundo para bajarse los suyos – a Chuck se le hizo la boca agua al ver que él también estaba gloriosamente erecto – y después de humedecerse la palma de la mano con la lengua agarró firmemente ambos sexos y empezó a moverse.

Chuck vio las estrellas. Sabía que se iba a morir de vergüenza más tarde, primero por los patéticos gimoteos que estaban saliendo de su boca, y segundo porque no iba a durar NADA (¿Y quién iba a culparle? Su primera vez y era con el tío más sexy del planeta. Nadie en su situación sería capaz de mantener el control), pero eso era lo que menos le importaba en aquel momento.

-Chuck, Chuck, no voy a durar – avisó Bryce, y oh, qué bien sonaba su nombre en boca de Bryce entre jadeos y gemidos. Chuck se obligó a mantener los ojos abiertos, quería grabar ese momento en su memoria para siempre, lo cual no iba a ser ningún problema porque estaba seguro de que esa imagen de Bryce, infinitamente más erótica por el hecho de que todavía llevaba puesto el disfraz de Kirk, no iba a poder olvidarla por mucho que quisiera.

Un momento. Chuck había olvidado por completo que se lo estaban montando con los disfraces todavía puestos. Oh, no.

-Bryce, Bryce, para un momento, oh, dios – Chuck trató de detener a su amigo pero fue una batalla perdida porque Bryce estaba ya muy lejos del raciocinio a esas alturas, estaba a galaxias de distancia.

-Chuck – gimió una vez más, y Chuck tuvo una décima de segundo para congratularse de no haber sido el primero en correrse antes de explotar él también.

 

-¡Bryce! ¡Mira qué desastre!

Después de obligar a Bryce a quitarse el disfraz los había vuelto a dejar encima de la cama. Nada que ver con el estado en el que se encontraban no hacía ni media hora; daban pena por lo arrugados y, lo peor, manchados que estaban.

-Bueno, tampoco están tan mal – dijo después de pasarse una camiseta por la cabeza -. ¿No me decías hace un momento lo de la verdadera relación entre Kirk y Spock? Ahora son todavía más realistas.

-No tiene ninguna gracia – masculló entre dientes. Bryce musitó un “perdón” nada sentido porque estaba haciendo muy poco por evitar la sonrisa burlona que se estaba extendiendo por su cara.

-No es el fin del mundo, Chuck, te tomas las cosas demasiado en serio. Yo llevo los disfraces a la tintorería y hala, como nuevos para la convención, no te preocupes.

-¿Lo harás? – preguntó Chuck, sintiéndose un poco más relajado.

-Sí, tonto. Ojalá todos los problemas en esta vida tuvieran una solución tan sencilla, ¿no? – Bryce le abrazó por la cintura y se puso de puntillas para besarle -. Pero prométeme una cosa, ¿vale? Cuando volvamos de la convención y ya de igual si los manchamos o no haremos un role-playing como dios manda. Quiero oírte hablar en klingon mientras te la meto hasta el fondo, nene.

-En cualquier caso tendría que hablar en vulcaniano – a Chuck le volvió a subir la temperatura en un segundo. Charles Jr. pareció estar conforme también con la idea, teniendo en cuenta cómo se había levantado para recibirla.

-Los dos está bien. Mmmm, aunque casi que podemos empezar a ensayar ahora – dijo Bryce, dándose cuenta, restregándose contra él.

Sin encontrar ninguna objeción a ello, Chuck se dejó llevar dócilmente hasta la cama de Bryce hasta que estuvieron ambos tumbados en ella besándose con fruición y con energías renovadas. Sinceramente, Chuck no sabía cómo iba a poder funcionar de ahora en adelante en su vida normal sin poder tocar a Bryce a todas horas.

-Ya que te va el role-playing… Mmmm – comenzó a decir con dificultad, distraído con los labios de Bryce en su cuello - ¿Por qué no te apuntas a la convención de Star Wars también?

-Morgan va de Luke, ¿no?

-Aha.

-Y tú de Han Solo, claro.

-Exacto.

-NO pienso disfrazarme de Leia – afirmó Bryce. Chuck se echó a reír.

-¡Lástima! Estoy seguro de que el bikini dorado te quedaría estupendamente – Bryce le pellizcó los pezones juguetonamente -. Vale, vale, pues entonces, ¿C3PO y R2D2?

-Eso – Bryce le dio un beso en el esternón – me parece – en el abdomen – absolutamente -   le lamió el ombligo y Chuck se estremeció de anticipación – perfecto -. Bryce terminó de bajar del todo y Chuck, antes de abandonarse completamente al increíble placer proporcionado por la boca de Bryce, sólo tuvo tiempo de pensar que en cuanto terminaran iba a ponerse de inmediato a hacer una lista de futuros disfraces para hacer role-playing.

Oh. Las posibilidades iban a ser INFINITAS.

 

FIN.        


End file.
